Lost Memories
by Vampirelover4ever
Summary: Hi I am rachel with no human memories, after 50 years of being a vampire, somebody named Edward Cullen says that I remind him of his Bella. I REPOSTED THE STORY SORRY FOR THE INCOVINIENCE
1. Chapter 1

I do not owe Stephenie Meyer's work so don't sue me.

Chapter 1: Alaska

"Come on Rachel!" my sister Amanda shouted.

"Coming." I told her.

We are new here in Alaska. There is rarely a lot of sunlight and there is good hunting range. That is good because I am a vampire. I don't remember my past life, I wish I did though, not because I'm unhappy with out it, it is just that I feel deep inside that I need to know. I'm happy, I love my life, I have a good adopted family, and I have a great boyfriend. His name is George. He is really awesome, he is a talented vampire, he can read minds. Amanda can posses people's bodie's, and is George's sister. George once told me that there another few vampires that also had the same power as him, like Aro, from the volturri. I never met Aro before, and George told me that he prays I never do because when ever I do it means trouble. And I'm special because I too read minds, and manipulate them and make them go through hallucinations, or erase them, and like Aro, read every thought they ever thought, but for some reason, neither Amanda and George can take any effect on me, but I can on them.

"Come on!" Amanda said.

Amanda was like my best friend. She is the one who found me in the forest, wondering with hunger. That is when she took me to Freddy, the head leader of the covenant, and to my love George, the man I love.

"Now I want you to be extra cautious." Freddy told us.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well another group of vampires."

"Really?"What are they like?" Amanda got excited.

"Well, they are teenagers like you, and Five of them are going to your school. One of them is Emmett Cullen, he is really buff but really nice too, another is Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Rosalie is suppose to be really pretty and Jasper is one of the talented vampires, he can control you emotions, and then there is Alice Cullen another talented, she can look into the future, and last but least is Edward Cullen, he is another special, he can read minds." Freddy explained.

"Oh, I have heard of them." Amanda said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I heard Edward is a really hottie." Amanda winked.

I didn't know to who, either to me because she was really interested, or maybe George, because his hold on me tightened.

"Well lets go to school. I want to meet them. Come on!"  
Amanda ran out. Then she stopped and looked at us.

"Let's run today through the forest." She grinned.

We smile at that idea too, we love it too, because first of all the speed, and sometimes Amanda will go ahead and leave us behind so we can some time alone, and me and George jus start making out.

"Okay, but only for a few minutes it is only the first day." George eyed me.

"Oh, okay." I sighed and then giggled.

Then we started running through the forest and the speed was just amazing. I loved it, but then I didn't see Amanda anymore, and then I felt somebody grabbing me around my waist, and push me against a tree.

"Well like I said only for a few minutes." George told me.

"Heh, fine." I sighed, as he kissed my neck.

We start kissing for a very long time I am grateful that I don't need to breathe, because I didn't want to kiss this, but then I froze, and George noticed that and pulled away.

Even though he was away from me, I felt somebody's lips on mine, and they were cold like a vampire but also very warm. It was such a good kiss too, better than George's too, I look around only to see George far away from me.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing, it is just that…" I started dazing off again at the feeling.

"We are going to be late to school come on and hurry."

We ran and we were still early.I stopped to look at George again and started thinking about the kiss I felt when George was three feet away from me. George is one of those pretty boy types, those who Tommy Hilfger as a uniform, and wears loafers,and seem like a jock, and I look like a goth, my dark brown hair, wearing all black clothes, with spiked jewerly, and black make up, except lipstick, I wore clear lipgloss. We seem like a very unlikely pair, but we noticed before how people would stare at us,espcially girls, they'll gaze at George but glare at me. Then we saw a red BMW parking.

"That's them." George whispered.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"The smell." He said and then pointed at his head. "And thoughts."

"What are they thinking?" I couldn't help but to ask, George laughed, and then paused.

"The brown headed one, Emmett, is thinking hope they have a gym. Rosalie the blonde headed one, is thinking how popular she will be at that school, and Alice the short headed one is thinking about how her boyfriend Jasper is going to behave today, and Jasper her boyfriend the blonde headed one, is thinking that he hopes that Edward will get better here." He said.

"What is wrong with this Edward?" I asked.

"Let's see….nothing, they aren't thinking about it." He said.

"Nobody is thinking about his problem? Some family." I muttered.

"No…it's more like they are avoiding it." He said. "This is were you come in Rachel."

"Fine. But only words I don't feel like seeing images okay? I'm still a little scared from the that one guy who's head was only full of hentai." I told him

I'm able to look into their thoughts they are currently thinking of or had. This family wasn't going to be an exception. I look deeper.

_poor edward _ one thought

_I wish Bella was around_ So it was this Bella girl.

_Bella!_

I froze. I heard that voice before, and I turn his way.

_Bella,...I miss you,...I loved you...I still do, why why did you have to die?_

For some reason tears wanted to swell up but I held them back. I felt like I needed to run towards this Edward guy. I felt sorry for this guy.

"Did you get anything?" George asked.

"Yes, it's this Bella girl. She made him feel misaberel." I told him.

He scooped me up to his chest and gave me a long passion kiss.

"Don't ever leave me." He whispered and kissed me again.

"I won't." I giggled.

Then he carried me and took me into the commons.

We knew our places. Amanda was with the cheerleaders and waved at us.

"I'll see you later?" George whispered.

"Yes, ofcourse." I giggled.

Then we kissed and then everybodoy was staring at us.

"Later?" he asked.

"Later." I told him.

We gave each other another long kiss and then walked away.

_Is it me or does that girl look like Bella?_ It was that Rosalie girl.

Both me and George stopped at that thought, and so did that Edward guy.

"Well one more thing, remember to be careful, _Rachel._" George emphisized on my name.

"Okay." I nodded.

_No, that isn't that Bella, plus her name was Rachel not Bella._

All the three of us started walking again, I walked towards the Goths and Emos.

"Hi." I introduced myself.

"Hi my name is Sara, your new here aren't you? I haven't seen you around here. All goths and Emos stick together here, and plus, you are the only goth who been around a jock." Sara told me.

"Yeah, my name is Rachel. I'm new." I nodded

"Do you them?" Sara pointed at Amanda and George.

"Yeah, Amanda is my adopted sister, and that is George her brother and my boyfriend."

"No WAY! Jock boy there is your BF?" Sara exclaimed.

"Yes. I love him alot." I smiled.

Then I noticed glares behind my back.

_She certainitly looks alolt like Bella..._

_I had some visions about her._

I turn pretending to look around my new school, and Sara started pointing out things. Then I saw the Cullen Family staring at me, but I froze at the pair of sad, and furious golden eyes staring at me. Glaring at me. and then an unfamiliar voice ran through my head

_I love you Bella_

This is my first Chapter Fanfiction, please review, I'm going to need at least 5 reviews to start up the next one


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here is then next chapter enjoy

Chapter 2

"Hey Rachel, come here,!" Amanda said to me, gesturing me to come towards them,

I hesistated a bit, but stood up bravely and walked to them gracefuly.

"Hey," I waved.

Then I stood afront of the beautiful Cullen Family.

"Wow, a prep, a jock and a goth." the one Emmett pointed out.

"Yep, and the Jock and goth are together." George pointed out and grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close up to him and kissed me.

"Hey, get a room." Amanda laughed.

"Well it is nice to meet you uh..your names?" Alice asked

"I'm Amanda, George is my brother and Rachel is my adopted sister." Amanda told them.

"I'm George and like you just heard Amanda is my sister but the other one is my love."

"And you are Rachel." Alice's smile faded a bit when she looked and said my name.

"Yeah, I'm Rachel." I told them.

She introduced all the Cullen Family and herself, three of the cullen family was one of the special vampires.

Jasper can control emotions, and Alice can see throught time and Edward can read minds just like me and George.

"We can read minds too." I smiled.

Edward looked at me, cold, and distant.

"Well what is your first class?" George asked.

"Oh I have Biology." I told him.

"I have Debate and then it is track and gym, and I know you arent' going to be in those classes." He sighed.

"How do you know that? I could be in gym." I told him.

"Boys gym? Plus you hate gym, and..." He scooped me up to his face. "I know you that well."

He began to kiss me, and from the corner of my eyes I saw Edwards face in digust.

_Get a rooom_

"Maybe we should." Both me and George laughed out loud.

Edward looked hurt though, so I pulled away and went up to him.

"So what class do you have?" I asked him.

"He has Biology too." Alice answered.

"Cool he can walk with me." I told him.

Edward just turned away.

"Please excuse my brother." Alice told us.

"Oh no prob." Amanda said.

She had that look in her eyes, the look that was a signal that she was intersted in Edward.

"Wait, maybe you guys know something." Alice said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Well there is this girl named Isabella Swan, she went missing, nobody knows if she is dead or alive, and well then you know maybe you guys know some info." Alice said.

"How long ago?" i asked.

"about 50 years ago." She told me.

Then both Edward and George thought.

_Most likely she is dead._

I gasped and elbowed George.

"There may be some hope she is still alive, but no we don't know anything about her, but if we do we'll let you know." I told them.

"Thank you that will be very helpful." Alice smiled

_But Rachel is Bella, I just know it. _Alice thought.

"STOP THAT!" Edward growled.

He stood up and pointed at me.

"She is not Bella. Bella is gone.My sweet Bella is Gone.She is not some goth." he growled and walked off.

I was in shock, and everybody else was quiet.

"I'm sorry for my brother's behavior." Alice apologized.

"It's okay, his heart is broken. I know that if I ever lost George I will be like that too." I told her, looking at George who just smiled lightly at me.

"Are you sure it is okay? You have your first class together." George said.

"Yeah, he'll probably skip, that was he was thinking." Bella said.

" Oh, well then take care okay? Bye the bell is about to ring." and George left.

I walked to my class in a hurry too. I always liked how people looked at the new goth girl. And after school me, Amanda, and George,and Freddy will laugh about it.

"Hello." a voice came in.

It was a boy he had blonde spiked hair, and blue eyes, and a baby face.

"Hi, I'm Micheal Newton. Nice to meet you." He said.

I was a bit shocked, he seemed like a jock, and I wasn't used being around jocks except when I'm with George.

"Hi, I'm Rachel." I greeted.

"So Rachel, what brings you here?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, you know Family business." and it was true.

"Oh I know how that is, My great great grandparents owned a little shop at this city called Forks, you an outdoor supply store, and their business grew and their recent one is here in Alaska. So we had to move here." Micheal said.

"That is uh..nice." I said.

"Alright everybody listen up here are your assign seats." the teacher came in.

I didn't really listen till they said my name.

"Rachel you sit with Cullen." He said.

Edward was already sitting, so I gracefuly walked over there.

_I know that isn't Bella, she was never graceful_

"Look I"m not Bella okay? Happy now?" I whispered harshly at him.

I knew it wansn't his fault but still it got soo annoying. He just sat there, not looking at me. So I didnt' let it bother me. And I just started humming a song, that always comforted me at the toughest of times. Then Edwards thoughts were completely black.

"How do you know that song?" He chocked out the words.

I looked at him quite suprised.

"Well uh, I've known for quite some time, actually forever. I remember humming it when I was lost in the forest." I told losing myself in the memory.

"What happened?" He asked, and he sounded really interested.

"Well I remember waking up, and started walking around, and I was getting scared, then this song kept on playing over, and over in my head, that later on I found myself humming to it." I told him.

"Why do you ask?" I asked him

"Nothing, it just sounded familiar." He answered.

"Eh?"

"I wrote a song to a girl I loved and still love." He answered.

"Is it the Bella girl?" I asked.

He looked like he was in deep thought. I tried to read his mind, but he was blocking me out!!

"Heh." He smirks.

"You..." I muttered.

"Yeah, I know how to block people out of my own thoughts.." He said and then stared at me, then frowned " and I won't let you be an exception."

I shuddered a bit at his cold stare.

_Edward..._

It was Alice.

_Rachel, I had a vision about Rachel._

Then a picture image came in. It was me and Edward kissing, passionately and non stopping.

I pulled away, blocking it away. Me and Edward? How?

"So much for loving Bella." I muttered.

He glared at me.

"Don't say that. I have loved her for the past 51 years, and I don't plan to stop." He growled.

"Excuse me, Edward and Rachel, is there something you would like to share to the class?" our biology teacher asked.

"No, I'm sorry, would you please continue." I smiled.

Even though I was goth I was still beautiful and knew how to control boys, and this teacher wasn't an exception.

"Okay,...anyway...class." he continued.

"How about talking in minds?" I asked sending a message in his head.

He shook.

_Why?_

"Because I can't read your mind." he whispered.

Oh so he couldn't either.

"Well how about lunch?" I whispered.

He stayed quiet.

"Just between the two of us." I suggested.

I knew George wouldn't be happy about this but it seemed like I had to do this. He just look at his fist and nodded quietly. I couldn't help but to smile.

"Great. I'll see you at lunch Bye!" I waved and then the bell rang.

As I walked out the door, I felt someone grabbing me, and pull me against him. It was George, I look up at him and he was glaring at Edward and Edward was glaring back

That is it for now! Please review! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

FYI George's, Freddy's, Amanda's, and "Rache's" last is Ferrell, The Ferrell Family

Sorry to keep you waiting:

Chapter 3

"Anyway, George I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to have lunch with Edward." I quietly told him

He froze, and glared at me.

"Please just this once, come on, it took me a very long time to convince him to do it." I pleaded.

"..."

"Come on, it is not like I was ever in love with him, or will be in love with him. You know I love you and only you." I told him and put my arms around him, and both of us snickered at the stares we were getting, but then he became serious again.

"Fine..." He grumbled.

"Really? Yay! and if it makes you better you can even listen in into our conversation, just to see that there is nothing on between us." I suggested.

"Just go and I'll see you later." he told me and turned away.

I was sad but happy at the same time.

"Well okay, I'll see you later." I waved and walked to my next class.

I couldn't believe how fast time was going. In five minutes until lunch with Edward was going to begin. I couldn't believe myself I was getting nervous.

"Hey what is wrong?" Micheal came in.

I turned and smiled at him, and I could even imagine a tail wagging behind him, then I gasped.

"Mike Newton." I muttured.

Micheal looked at me confused.

"How do you know one of my grandfather's name?" He asked.

"Uh...I did a little research about your little store and found out that Mike Newton was the one who made the bussiness big." I lied, I just made up stuff but I was right, because Micheal had a satisfied look on his face.

"Now, If you'll excuse me, I have to go." I told him standing up.

I ran to the restroom, and looked at myself at the mirror.

"I remember Mike Newton." I muttured.

The boy who had a crush on me, and was always jealous, but of what...or more like who?I remember him being territorial, nice, and a big chatter box.

But I soflty smiled at myself. I remembered my past life, well only one person, but it was way better than zero.

I happily skipped to lunch where Edward was waiting for me at a table alone, and George was glaring from behind him. I cautiosly walked towards him, and sat down, but I was still smiling.

"Why are you so happy about?" Edward asked.

"Nothing...so tell me about yourself." I told him

"There is nothing to tell, except that I'm a restless, sad vampire." Edward told me

"Because of Bella." I muttured.

He just looked at me with sad eyes. I slammed my fist against the table. I did something without thinking, it was probably because of my good mood or something.

"You know what I'll help you find Bella." I told him

He looked at me shocked.

_I think she is crazy_

"You know what I'm going crazy if you keep on sulking." I told him.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Well where was the last place you saw her?" I asked,

"At a city called Forks." He told me.

I smiled.

"It's been a while since I've been there. 50 long years." I said.

"You are going there?" He asked.

"WE are going and George and the others if they want to come along."

"What?" George came in.

"We are going to Forks, we are going to find out what happened to Bella." I told them.

All them look at me with shocked expressions.

"Are you crazy Rachel? To Forks?" George exclaimed.

"You are calling me crazy?" I mad a sad face.

That threw George off. I knew that could make him vunrable with my faces.

"Please." I pleaded.

Then I went up to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Plus, I can also do some investigating of my own." I told him

"...fine, at least lets warn Freddy Okay?"

I just smiled at myself, I felt like a detective, a goth dectective.

THAT IS IT FOR NOW PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU 


	4. summary

HEY

quick summary, Okay

This takes place after Edward leaves Bella because he didn't "want" her anymore, and one day while Bella was in the forest, and at the part where she and Laurent confront, Laurent actually got to bite her.

Except this time a pack of vampires the Ferrell Family killed him. They were there for Bella when she was going through her painful turning. But when that process was done she lost all of memories, including the ones with dear Edward, she joins the Ferrell family, and is now known as Rachel. Now Rachel travels with Freddy the leader, and like her father, Amanda her adoptive sister/BFF and George the love of her "new" life. She and George can read minds, except she can control them, hallucianate, and like Aro know every thought they ever thought, Amanda can posses bodies, but both George and Amanda have no effect on Bella. Bella is now a Goth, her sister is a cheerleader prep, and her Boyfriend is a Jock. Now after 50 years Bella and the Ferrells move to Alaska and start a new life there, but they also meet up with the Cullen family. They meet at school again both Bella and Edward, none of them recognize each other, Bella for not having her memories and Edward for never seeing Bella as a Goth. But right now george feels threathen, and Amanda is getting interested in Edward, and Bella is trying to remember her human memories


	5. Chapter 4

"Sure." Freddy smiled

That is what I love about Freddy, he is so loose free, as long it doesn't include killing humans.

"Hey and along the way good luck on your private investigations." Freddy added.

"You are not going with us?" I asked.

"No, I am sorry, I have personal bussiness to attend, and plus, who will be welcoming you when all of you three come?" he asked.

"Oh, okay." I smiled.

"Well have fun." He said, and kissed me on the cheek.

Me, George and Amanda had our stuff packed up, and we left out the door.We were heading towards the Cullen's house but Edward said that he'll meet us at the airport along with his family.

"Can you see them?" George asked me, as we were at the crowded airport.

"...hold on! Yeah!" I cheered as I saw them.

We ran toward them, and I saw that only Edward and Alice had suit cases.

"So I'm guessing only Edward and Alice will be going." I told them.

"Yep, now I want all of you to take care." I'm guessing the oldest looking one, is Dr.Carisle.

"Will do sir, I'll make sure that Edward comes back in one piece." I told him.

He just chuckled, and the female beside him that looked like the beautiful snow white came up to me and hugged me.

"Take care." She whispered.

I felt warm in her cold grasp but what bothered me is that this felt familiar and this is the first time I've ever met this woman.

"Now Esme their plane is about to leave." Carlisle said.

She let go of me and look like she was about to cry if it was possible she would.

All of us ran to our seats and luckily we got front row seats, first class.

Carisle's POV

"I'm so happy that Edward, finally found Bella." Esme tearlessy.

"Too bad he hasn't figured it out yet though." I sighed.

"The only problem is Bella though." Esme said.

"Yeah, that is a problem."I sighed.

"What happens when Edward finally figures out that Rachel is Bella. What will Bella do? She doesn't remember him,and she is in love with George." Esma said.

She did have a point, even if both Edward and "Rachel" find out that she is Bella, what will they do? Will Bella give up her new love George to get back with Edward, her first love that she doesn't even remember? Or will she break his heart again by rejecting him?

"We don't know, I guess we are going have to wait until they get back."

**I know it is short but I have very important final terms and exams to study but I promise that tomorrow I'll post up another chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5

"So here we are, Washington, Forks." I sighed happily.

"Yep, so now what?" George asked.

"Yeah? Where are we going live for now?" Amanda asked.

That threw me off for a while, but then I smiled.

"We are loaded with cash, I doubt we will have problems with a minor situation like that." I sighed.

"Well I have house to live in, in this town." Edward said.

"Oh, well then you wouldn't mind of if we come over to your place." Amanda tried to flirt with him again.

"We'll pay ofcourse." I added.

He looked at Amanda annoyed but then looked at me, as if I insulted him.

"No, you are helping me find my beloved Bella, I guess the least thing I can do for you is help you." Edward said.

"Great." Amanda skipped

"Well, how should we start?" George asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hmm, do you remember where she lived?" I asked, not having a clue of what we should do.

"Yeah, of course." Edward said.

In vampire speed we followed him.

_I will find you, I'm that despreate in finding you_

Edward thought.

As Amanda and Edward were running ahead of us, I felt someone grabbing me by my waist and slowing me down.

"Hey, sweetie." George growled sexy.

"Hey, why are slowing down?" I asked.

"We always do this." He said as he was kissing my neck.

I pulled away, and started walking towards Amanda and Edward.

"Not right now, we have to help Edward." I told him and started running again, not missing the face George made as soon as I mentioned Edward's name.

I found Amanda and Edward afront of a house, a small house beside this forest, that for some reason was calling out to me.

"Hmm by the looks of it, nobody lives in it." Amanda said as she pointed out the FOR SALE sign.

"Can I do something, for old time sakes." Edward said.

"But wait...lets go inside." I said.

We easily broke the lock and we went inside the house, which seemed bigger than it looks.

"This must be the living room." George said.

"Do you remember her room?" I asked.

"Yeah, upstairs, the second door to the left." he said, and went outside.

"We'll stay down stairs." Amanda said.

"Yeah there might be some clues down here." George said.

I climbed the stairs, and for each step I took the place brightened as if the house was litted up, but then I stopped and looked around, and the house was dark and silent, so I took another step and the house litted up, and I heard a voice.

_"Okay Dad, I going to sleep good night." _It sounded like MY voice.

_"Okay Bells, good night."_ It sounded familiar, but I couldn't identify it.

I hurriedly ran to the room, and there it was. A small room, with a bed and a desk, and a rocking chair at the corner of the room. I don't know what happened to my legs but they were walking towards it, and I sat on it, then all of the sudden, I felt strong hands grabbing me, and caress me, and humming me gently, and I knew the melody, it was the melody that comforted me, eversince I was found by the Ferrels my family.

Then my thoughts were destroyed by the window being opened, then I saw Edward coming from it.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I used to do this all the time, " Edwared murmurred.

"Do what exactly? Give your girlfriend a heart attack?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, I used to sneak up to her room at night, while her dad was asleep." Edward said as looked around the room, you can see it in his eyes that he really did miss her.

"Ew, I dont' even want to know what you two were doing here at night." I turned away from his sad eyes.

"NO! We never got around that, well she wanted to but I never allowed her, for own her own safety." Edward said.

"Look we will find out what happened her." I promised him.

"Thank you." Edward sighed.

It was silent for a little while but then Edward destroyed it.

"I'll go down stairs." Edward started heading out.

"I'll catch up in a minute.'" I told him.

Then I looked around and as I walked around the room, I heard a squeak in a certain spot, it caught my interest. So I kneel down and opened the floor boards up, and to my suprise I found a CD, Two pieces of papers, and Photos.

I looked at the photos, the first one was one of Edward alone at the doorway. I touch his face, he looked so happy, he looked like he was looking at me, with love and happiness, but I knew he was smiling like that to the person behind the camera, and I knew that was Bella.

I flip it to the next one, and gasped. Bella, that was Bella swan.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"I can't believe this, she looks just like me." I showed the picture to George, and he just frowned at it.

"Yes this is strange." he murmured.

GEORGE POV

"Hey, keep Amanda company for a while." I told her.

"Okay..." Rachel walked off, still amazed

"Idiot.." I scoffed,

I knew Rachel wasn't the most intellegent person on earth, but even I know that she is Bella now that I looked at _Bella's picture_, MY Rachel is HIS Bella. I can't let this happen, they is no way I will ever allow it,

"Hey, did Rachel find something?" Edward asked.

"I will never allow you to have her." I growled.

He looked at me confused.

"Hey lets leave now." Amanda popped in.

"Okay. Let's go Rachel." I grabbed Rachel's arm and start pulling her towards me but she resisted.

"It's okay, if you don't mind I want to be alone for a while." She told me, her eyes wondering around the house.

BELLA'S/RACHEL'S POV

This house is so familiar to me, I feel like there are so many memories in this house.

"I hope you don't mind, Edward." I told him.

"I don't care." he muttured.

"Thank you, I'll be over later on."

I saw them leave, and their thoughts weren't anywhere near here either.

"I know who I am." I whispered to myself.

I look at the photos again.

"I'm Bella Swan, I'm not that stupid," I muttured.

Then I punched the wall ahead of me.

"Then how come I don't remember? Why can't I remember?" I cried tearlessy.

Then I gasped and started trembling.

"What about Edward and George?" I gasped.  
I can't believe this. I went over to my old so called room. I went over to the bed I used to sleep in. What am I going to do? I layed myself across the bed, and closed my eyes, trying to remember how it felt like to sleep, and dreaming, but now I am a vampire, with no human memories.

I got up and started heading outside and running towards Edward's house, but the problem was that I don't know where it was. A little wondering wouldn't hurt I thought to myself. But the weird thing is that I knew where I was going,

"Now take a left." I muttured to myself, " And into the forest."

And I found myself afront of a huge house in less than half an hour.

"Hey Rachel!" Amanda came out it.

"Hey Amanda." I waved.

"How did you find this place?" Amanda asked.

"Oh, you know, scent and your crazy thoughts." I joked.

I decieded to keep this to myself, I turn to see George and he was at the door frame grimacing.

"Hey babe." He greeted.

"Hey sweetie." I smiled.

We walked towards each other getting ready to kiss but then I saw Edward and I froze.

"What's wrong?" George asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm just a little tired." I lied.

"So did you find out anything?" Edward asked.

Both Edward and George were looking at me, with intence stares.

"No, I'm sorry, but as soon as I do, I will inform you." I told Edward.

"Thank you, I"m going to head outside for a while." Edward told me, and left.

"Wow this has been a long day." Exclaimed Amanda.

"Yeah it has." George said.

"Well it is called life, I'm going to walk outside for a while too, I have to ask Edward some questions." I told them and started running towards Edward.

I caught up to him and called out his name.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"Nothing much, um Edward can you tell what happaned with Bella? I mean from what I hear, you definately loved her, and everything but how can you NOT know what happaned to her?" I asked.

It was silent for a while, but then Edward opened his mouth to answer me.

"I lied to her." He murmmured.

"Lied to her?"

"Yes, I told her that I didn't ''want" her anymore, and I left her, I only left because I only wanted her to have a normal human life, which was a mistake, I returned to apologize to her, only to hear that she has gone missing and that it was most likely that she is dead, it broke my heart to hear that." Edward explained.

"I'm sorry." I muttured.

"It's okay, and you know, I'm sorry for the way I acted on the day I first day I met you, I hope you can forgive me." Edward said.

"Oh, Ofcourse, I've even forgotten about it." As if, I was still a little mad about it.

"Thank you, and I really do hope you and me can be come good friends." Edward said.

"That would be great!" I jumped of joy.

"Awsome." He smiled a crooked smile.

I froze for a second, for a second there I had one of deja vus, and even though I didn't have any human memories I could see one of the things that my old self, Bella, loved,

His croocked smile.

"Um, let's head back why don't we?" I asked.

This is it for now and your reviews are what keep me going so please review!!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hey how was your walk?" Amanda asked.

"It was great, is what I needed." I told her.

"Soooo..." Amanda came up to me, " Tell me about Edward!"

"What is there to tell? We don't really know the guy." I lied, I actually wanted to tell her everything, I wanted to tell her that he has this amazing smile, and that he is actually really nice, but I knew that Amanda was also crushing on him.

"But why were you two taking long outside?" She asked.

"Nothing, we weren't together, you know until the last two minutes we met up, nothing happaned." I told her.

"Oh," obvious dissapointment, "Well next time you are with him, talk to him about me okay?"

"Ofcourse."

Me and Amanda were inside Alice's old room, it was very purple and beautiful, but I looked out the window trying hard to remember.

"Hey you guys," Edward came in.

"Yes?" Amanda came in, I knew that if she was human she would be hypervalting and I would be too.

"I'm not going to be here tomorrow," Edward announced.

"Where are you going to be?"

"I mean I am going to be here but not in the house, I'm going to be alone and want to be alone." Edward said.

"Oh well okay." Amanda was a little sad.

"Okay, thank you for warning." I told him, and stared back out the window.

As soon as I was sure he left I turned to Amanda.

"You know what? I'm going casual tomorrow." I told her, she hasn't seen the picture yet, and I knew I was safe.

"Casual what you do you mean by casual?" Amanda didn't get it.

"As in I'm just going to wear a plain light blue shirt, and light blue jeans nothing big, or black not even eyeliner." I told her.

"No way.!" She gasped, "Remember the last time you lost your eyeliner and went crazy."

"I know but you know it would be nice at least every 50 years." I laughed.

"Okay well this should be entertaining." Amanda laughed.

AMANDA POV

The next day Rachel was wearing casual clothes, and I was shocked, she looked so...human.

"Hello Amanda." She came in.

"He..llo." I slowly greeted.

"Hello...has Edward left already?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, why did you care so much?" I asked.

"Nothing much I was just curious, hey I'm going to wonder around town." Rachel said.

"Okay have fun, with you and your normal non gothic self." I joked around.

After a while I was gettting bored, I was alone, and George was in his room sulking for some reason, so he didn't count, and I didn't why though, but right now I was so bored that I didn't really care. I just started poking around a bit, and that is when I noticed Rachel's bag. I don't usually wear make up and now I was curious how I would look with eyeliner on. So I got her bag and started looking for her make up bag, but instead found pictures, and I took them out. I gasped, at what I looked at.

"GEORGE!" I shouted.

He came in less than a second.

"What happaned?" He came in.

"Have you seen this photo?"I asked him

He glared not at me but at the photo.

"I know." He growled.

"Oh my god, George, Rachel is Bella..." I shook.

"But Rachel or more like Bella hasn't figured out." George told me.

"Wow I knew she wasn't smart, but wow, what are we going to do?"

"Well first of all, let's not mention anything, I don't want to lose her, not to him, above anyone else." He growled.

I gulped and shook my head.

BELLA/RACHEL

I looked so human, and I couldn't believe, how human I look like and just like the photo.

"Hello ma'am?" an old indian man came up to me

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Are you related to a girl named Bella Swan?" He asked.

"No, I'm sorry." I shook my head.

"OH, okay, I'm Jacob Black, she was a dear friend of mine, and she just went missing. " Jacob said.

"I'm sorry." I told him.

I kept on walking, and decieded to go into the forest, something was calling out to me, I didn't know what though, but it was long walk I circled around the woods and I ended up walking up to a very sunny meadow, and then I saw a very beautiful shiny angel.

EDWARD POV

I was in the meadow, where me and Bella confessed love to each other. I was remembering everything we were saying, word by word, and then I heard a snap and I turn to see my beautiful angel Bella, I without hesitation, I walked up to her, she was here, she was here, I grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up against my chest and hugged her tight.

"Bella,.." I exhaled her name.

"Edward..." She whispered.

That is it for now, Review remember they inspire me and keep me going.


	9. Chapter 8

AN: Thank you for all the reviews they really keep me going, but I keep on getting coments about the goth and jock and stereotypes situation and I am fully aware of that, but this is a fanfiction, anything can happen in a fanfiction as you can read, just to let you know.

BELLA'S POV

I started wondering why I couldn't remember, but then I also remembered Edward telling me that he told her that he didn't "want" her anymore, so I then I tried to place myself in my human self shoes, a teenage girl who was deeply in love with him and then for him to her such a horrible lie, that is when I reliazed that maybe I can't remember my human memories is because I don't WANT, but when I came to reliaze that I walked to this sunny meadow, and to see glittering and undescrible Edward. He came up to me right away and hugged me.

"Bella..." he sighed.

"Edward..." I whispered.

"I've missed you so much, you don't know much I've missed you and loved you." He told me.

"Edward...get away." I told him.

He froze, and pulled away slowly.

"Bella?" His faced was toture.

"I'm not Bella, I'm Rachel." I confirmed.

"Rachel?"

"Yes, Edward..." I nodded, if I could cry I would, but as I took a step, I also regcognized this place, this is the place where I was turned and found by Amanda.

"I'm Bella Swan." I murmmured, I pulled away, to look at him straight in the face, his face looked totured.


	10. an

AN:

Hey everybody I will like to say thank you for the reviews and I'm sorry for those who were already reading the story before by accident deleted it, anyway there is a great fanclub an Edward Cullen Fanclub at myspace,

you should join it is fun to meet other fanmembers.


	11. chapter 9

AN: Hello everybody, I"m posting up again the begginning of Chapter 8 and this time i tried a little harder, and people are asking me about Alice and well to tell you the truth I forgot about her, I too was too caught up in the Edward , Bella and George situation, and please join the Edward Cullen Fanclub at myspace, and if you can't find it under that go to google, and type in: Myspace Edward Cullen, You'll find it. Any hoo, here is chapter 9

BELLA'S POV

I started wondering why I couldn't remember, but then I also remembered Edward telling me that he told her that he didn't "want" her anymore, so I then I tried to place myself in my human self shoes, a teenage girl who was deeply in love with him and then for him to tell her such a horrible lie, that is when I reliazed that maybe I can't remember my human memories is because I don't WANT, but when I came to reliaze that I walked to this sunny meadow, and to see glittering and undescrible Edward. He came up to me right away and hugged me.

"Bella..." he sighed.

"Edward..." I whispered.

"I've missed you so much, you don't know much I've missed you and loved you." He told me.

"Edward...get away." I told him.

He froze, and pulled away slowly.

"Bella?" He asked.

I looked at him, his eye's are looking at his lost Bella...I'm Bella, but what about George...will I be able to leave George.

"Edward..." I started walking towards him.

That's when I felt an arm around me waist, I turn to see George.

"What are you doing here Rachel?" He asked.

"George...I was" I didn't know what to say.

"You listen to me Edward, you keep your hands off of Rachel do you hear me? I dont' care if she's Bella, you lost her, and she's mine now do you hear me." George told him.

"Rachel?" Edward said.

"Yes, Edward, I'm found your Bella..." I gulped, "Bella is me."

"Rachel is Bella..." Edward said.

"Yes, now that we found her, we are heading back to Alaska." George said.

"So all this time..." Edward murmurred.

"NO, I found out too about a day ago about this, I'm truly sorry." I apologized.

"Leave." he growled.

That stabbed my dead heart.

"Edward,.." I reached out to him, but George pulled me back.

"Come on Bella I mean Rachel, we are going back." George said as he pulled me.

I wanted to cry as I saw Edward devestated like that.

As soon as we were out of the meadows I pulled away from George.

"Leave me alone." I shouted.

"Rachel..." He started.

"Don't call me that." I blurted out without thinking.

"What? Rachel? Would you like to be called Bella?" George sneered.

"No, I mean...I don't know." I groaned.

"Hey," George came up to me, "I'm going to keep on calling you Rachel, because first of all I'm the one who named you when we found you, and since then that name has been special to me.' He told me.

"I know...but-"

"I love you Bella, and If I have to fight this Edward guy for it, I will." He told me.

"I dont' there is going to be a fight." I whispered.

"Huh?" I smiled up to him.

"How can I love a guy I can't remember?"

He smiled too, and swooped me into his arms and started carrying me.

"Stop, I stilll need to be alone for a while." I told him.

"Oh, okay,... I understand." He said.

"I'll see you later." I told him.

after he left I ran to my old house, as i went up to it, and touched the door knob, alot of images came up to into my head. Alot of an old man, who was always wearing a jacket with a badge, and he was always bringingn in fish.

"Charlie..." I muttured.

I remembered Charlie, my father. Then panick rose, what happaned to him? Especially after I died. Then I remembered the old man, who asked me about Bella, automatically I ran across town and followed his scent, when I did found him in the La Push Reservations, I stopped and reliazed that he was a werewolf, but I had to know. I went up to the old house and knocked the door.

"Hello?" the old man answered.

"Hi, I came here to know more about this Bella girl." I told him.

"You're a vampire." He growled.

"Yes, but please I need to know." I pleaded.

"What do you need to know?" He asked.

"About myself." I answered.

"Bella?" the old man shook.

"Yes, but i am sorry to say I don't remember you, so please I need you to explain." I begged him.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Fine come in," the old man grunted.

"What' your name?" I asked.

"Black, Jacob Black," the man answered.

He came up to me slowly, shaking, but not from anger.

"Bella, it really is you..." he shook.

"I'm Jacob, but I don't remember you, I don't remember anything about my human life, and just a while ago I found out I'm the lost Bella Swan, and then I remembered you, and I came straight here," I told him.

"You don't remember? You don't know if it was those _bloodsuckers the cullens_," he asked in a snarl.

"No," I responded, "but if it was them I really do doubt that they left me out in the woods by myself."

Jacob nodded silently and agreed with me.

"So tell me, tell me about my self."

Jacob told me, he told me when was my birthday, who my parents were, and what happaned to them, Rennee and Phil died in a plane crash, and Charlie died of old age. He also told me that the people I used to hang around with like Angela and Ben were now married with three kids all fully growned up and in college, Jessica and Mike were married but got a divorce ten years ago, and are growing old. He also told me that he used to be one of my best friends.

"I wouldn't be suprised if you were," I smiled.

"And last but not least, the last I can tell you, and it hurts me alot to say it too, is that you were madly in love with one of the Cullens," Jacob said sadly, "Edward Cullen."

I was silent he even confirmed it.

"Thank you Jacob, I will appriciate it for the rest of my...existence." I told with full gratitude.

"And I will rest in peace," Jacob responded, " I can rest peace knowning that you're not dead, and that I got to see at least one more time."

If I could I cry I would, but since I couldnt' I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you, Jake." I whispered, and dissapeared.

I was in forest again, running because little by little I was remembering Jacob. How tall and beautiful he was, and all the good spent together, but even though the reason why I was so sad, I could take a good guess of who's fault that was. I found myself near the meadow again, I could sense Edward nearby. I walked towards the meadow cautiously, and there he was, sitting down on the wild flowers, sparkling in the sun, he noticed me coming close and got up.

"No, stay stiil..." I pleaded.

He stood still but cautious, ready to jump and leave. I went up to him, my face inches away from his, I slowly put my hand on his face, tracing his face features and slowly slithered it down to his chest.

"Be- /ahem/ Rachel," Edward whispered, his sweet breath blew across my face.

"Bella, Edward, it's Bella." I whispered back, looking into his golden eyes.

"Bella are-"

"Shhh.." I whispered, I didn't want to ruin this, this moment feels so perfect that I didn't want anything to ruin this. I slowly went on the tip of my shoes, to level my self with him, and slowly every slowly even for human, I was going very slow, and with out thinking my lips joined with his. Then my hands twined around his hair and neck, and his went around my waist.

_Bella, I love you,_ Edward's voice went through my head,

That is it, Please review, they are what inspire for some reason, and please join the edward Cullen fanclub at myspace thank you!!!


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We kissed and after what seemed like an eternity, we parted, we were panting.

"This...is wrong," he said breathlessy.

I shook my head, somehow I felt completed, I felt very at ease. I this feeling was very overwhelming, that I dropped myself to the floor. But then I closed my eyes hoping that this kiss, will trigger my memory, but

nothing, nothing was going through my head except for the kiss scence over my head over and over my head again.

"Bella, do you remember?" Edward asked, I bet he was hoping for the same thing.

"No, I don't,...but to tell you the truth, I want to remember, I really do, " I told him a little frustrated about me not remembering.

"uh..hey," he said.

"Bella," I reminded him.

"Bella," he whispered my name.

"I want to remember you," I told him, "I really do,''

"And you think I don't? Bella, I love you, and I still do, you are my true love and for you not to remember me is true torture," he told me.

I felt bad and guilty,

"Bella, if you want to keep your life as Rachel, then I have no choice but to let you, "He said.

I looked at him horrified, and shook my head,

"Give me time," I trembled,"yes, time, that's all I need,"

He came up to me and cupped my cheek, "You have forever," and he dissapeared,

"God, why can't I remember?! Why? Why?" I cried, as soon as I was sure he was gone.

GEORGE POV

"Rachel?" I went out looking for her,

I went through the forest and I couldn't find her, and then I remembered the meadow, I doubled up my speed to the meadow, and found Rachel on the floor.

"Rachel!" I called out to her, she looked up shocked to see me.

"Rachel, " I quietly called out,

She looked down and shook her head.

"George there is something..." she stoppped, "George I need to talk to you,"

I had a horrible feeling where this was going.

Edward's pov

"Yeah, Carisle, she found out that she is Bella," I called Carisle, "Wait what do you mean you and Esme already knew?"

"Edward, it wasn't hard, I mean with her goth make over it was kinda hard, but if you imagine her without it, it was easy." Carisle said.

I let out a sigh, he was right,

"So what did she choose?" Carisle asked.

"I don't know, she said she needed time to think it over," I answered him.

Then I heard the doorbell ring,

"Hey somebody is at the door, I'll call you back," Edward said.

"Edward, don't let her go," Carisle said.

I didn't respond, except I just said,"Good bye," and hanged up the phone,

I got up and answer the door, to my suprise it was George.


	14. Chapter 12

Hello everybody well this series is finally coming to an end only a couple of chapters left to go and I really did enjoy writing this, uh if you want to read other great twilight fanfictions by other Twilight Fans join the Edward Cullen Myspace Fanclub, at

you enjoy chapter 11

Edward's POV

It was strange seeing George at my door.

"We need to talk," he told me.

"What do you want?' I asked.

"I came here to tell you,"

"Tell me what?" I ask.

"I will not let you take my Rachel away," he told me.

"She's not property you know," I pointed out,

"Either way, I will not allow it," he growled.

"It's Bella's choice," I told him.

"Rachel already choose you," he grumbled.

"What?" I was shocked.

"She told me at the meadow that she loves you," George said.

"She did?" I asked, sounding like a girl who just found out that her crush had just said that, but maybe that is because I felt like that right now.

"But listen to me, Edward, if you really do love Bella as yo say then I suggest you leave her alone," he told me.

"Why would I do that? I asked.

"Because if you haven't noticed you were the one who made her misabrel, you were the one who she doesn't want to remember, and before you came into our lives she was happy, and you are about to ruin that," He told me.

He did have a point. Bella's happiness was always first.

"What do suggest I do?" I asked.

"To leave us alone in peace, go away, get out of Rachel's life and never come back," he told me, "How you do, is not my problem as long as you do,"

I stood frozen, and he dissapeared. But then cruel fate, I heard the bell rang again and it was Bella.

"Bella," I said silently.

As I saw her walk in, I noticed that George is right, she was really happy before she met me, and about to take that away, and I'm not really not ready to deal with that in my concious.

BELLA'S POV

"Hi, Edward," I greeted.

"Bella," he said my name.

"Yes?"

"Well we found out about my Bella and you're history, and well I think I think it's time to go back," Edward said.

"That's why I came, I wanted to say that I want to go with you, even though I don't remember you I think it would be better," I told him.

"Bella, I think I'm going to move out of Alaska, with my Family," he told me.

"And I'll come with you, because Edward even though I dont' rememeber I reliazed that I love you," I told him, "I really do love you,"

"Bella, I don't think that would be possible," Edward said.

"What why? It's me Bella, remember? It's me, and you even told me that you still love me and i feel the same way,

"Well, while I was here I also reliazed that I dont' want you," he told me.

Deja vu.

"You don't want me?"

I heard this words before I sank to the floor, my head started to hurt

"No, I don't want you, I think it was a mistake to come here in the first place," he told me.

"No Edward dont' do this to me..." I begged.

"I think I will be better-"

"No! DON"T DO THIS TO ME," I screamed, as the scene of him and me in the woods was replaying in my head, I remembered him,

"NOT AGAIN," I screamed.

Till next time please review thank you.


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Don't do this to me," I begged him, all of the sudden I remembered him, I loved him, and still do.

"Bella-"

I ran up to him and clutched his sleeves, "Don't do this, now that I just remembered you,"

He froze,"Yo-You remember me?"

"Yes," I sobbed and hugged him, he hugged me back, and then pulled me back to kiss me. We kissed with all the force that we could.

"Bella, I love you," he breathed.

"Me, too," I breathed.

"I love you, please forgive me, for lying back then, you were human, and all I wanted you is to have a normal human life,and forgive me for telling you back then that I didn't love you, I do and I still do with all of my heart," he begged me.

"I love you too," I told him not caring about the past, the fact that I finally remembered him was enough.

"What about George?" He asked.

"I'll take care of him," I told him.

We were holding each other and kissing each other for the next few hours, what seemed like little to us, but that's when Amanda came in.

"Rachel, what are-?" she struggled, and ran away.

"Go ahead and explain," Edward told me.

I ran after and stopped her.

"Stop hold on Amanda," I told her.

"My brother, does he know?" She shook.

"He should, I already told him that I am in love with Edward," I told her, that made her shake harder.

"You know that I was interested in him, how could you? You already had your boyfriend, my brother," she shook.

"Amanda, I'm the Bella he was missing, that was me, and I remember my human past, and that made me love him even more," I told her.

"But Rachel, you never did this to me ever, I never messed with your boyfriends or crushes, even if I liked them, and you did that, plus even before you remembered I told you that I liked him, how could you, I thought that you were my best friend," she told me.

"I am, Amanda, and if you are mine than you should understand that-"

"That you are a backstabbing friend," she growled.

She began to stomp off, "You'll see Rachel or Bella," she sneered my name, "That this isn't over, you and Edward have broken my heart, and I bet my brother is also heart broken, You'll pay," she growled.

I looked down I've never seen her so mad before,

"So you and Edward made it official huh?" George came from behind me.

"Yes," I nodded.

"I should have stopped this when I had the chance," he muttured.

"I'm sorry George, you know that I loved you, but Edward-"

"No need to explain Bella," he breathed in, "Bella, right?"

He walked up to me and touched my face, "Well Bella, allow me to say good bye to my dear Rachel," he bent down but kissed my cheek, "I'll talk to Amanda, she does have a point, I am heart broken but you I am a vampire, we have easy distractions."

Edward came from behind me, and hold me against him around my waist.

"You take care of her," George warned.

"I will don't worry I will never let go of her again," he said.

I bet that if me and George could cry tears we would, and I knew he was thinking the same way so we both went up to each other and gave a long hug.

"I'll miss you, " George muttured, as we pulled away.

"I'll me you too, and Amanda too,and Freddy," I told him.

"I'll talk to them, you know Freddy won't mind, he's always so care free," George chuckled.

And then he stopped and dissapeared.

"Bella," Edward said.

"Yes? Edward?"

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I told him with all of the love of my heart.

EDWARD POV

3 months later.

"Do you take Miss Isabella Swan as lawfull wedded wife, to hold and to cherish till death do you part?"

"I do," I responded, as I looked at my beautiful white dressed Bella.

"Do you Isabella Swan take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawful wedded husband to hold and to cherish till death do you part?"

"Till death," she responded, that made me chuckle.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride," he allowed me.

I looked her for a moment and then went up to her, with my forehead resting against hers, and then I whispered,

"Till death, that is an awfully long time,like an eternity"

"Till death," she confirmed and then added,"Eternity and beyond,"

We kissed and our family clapped and cheered, and then I hugged my Bella closer to me, and kissed her harder.

"Mrs. Edward Cullen," She said that, "I love that."

"I love it even more," I said as we began to walk outside.

"Oh Bella," Esme came up, and hugged Bella.

"Congradulations Edward,"Carisle said, and hugged me, "You know have a wife, and I know you will make her happy."

"I had a great father and mother to learn from," I told them.

"Bella!" Alice came in, and started flashing the camera over and over again, then stiffined, and turned.

That's were we saw three figures standing.

"George!" Bella gasped.

"Hello Bella," he smiled.

"Rachel, I mean Bella," I think the other guy was Freddy, he came up and hugged Bella.

"Freddy, Oh how i missed you," she told him.

"Now, now, don't waste your time with that, Oh my," he cried, then he turned to me, "you should have seen when we first found her in the forest, one minute their pre mature vampires and the next they are getting married," Freddy said sounding like a mother.

"Bella," Amanda came in.

"Amanda,'' Bella breathed.

"Congradulations," she said,"I hope you are happy,"

"I am don't worry about that," she squeezed my hand.

"By the looks of it, there is no doubt about it," she said.

"Take care of her okay?" George told me.

Then a silver volvo drove up and out of it Emmett and Rosalie came in.

"Congradulation," Rosalie said, and Emmett threw me the keys,

"Now off to our honeymoon," I said as I carried Bella off to the car.

We got in and Bella sat in silent before I was about to hit the pedal I grabbed her hand and looked at her.

"Eternity?"

She grabbed my hand and smiled.

"Eternity times infinity."

The End I hope you guys enjoyed it, I know I did please join the Edward Cullen Fanclub at Myspace, if you enjoyed this fanfiction, look for us under EdwardFanclub thank you!! I'll be writing more, and please review on what you thought of it.


	16. next in Lost memories

So now this came up,

Summary for next chapter:

Amanda did swear for revenge, so even after Bella and Edward are now happily married, Amanda will get her revenge on them. How? When? What they would do? Read in the next chapter.


End file.
